Llorar
by Loriloqui
Summary: La perdida de la persona que mas amas...cuando se rompe una promesa


Llorar  
  
Que voy hacer ahora que te fuiste y me dejaste aquí sola, me prometiste que te quedarías conmigo para siempre que nunca te separarías de mi, que viviríamos una vida feliz, que te casarías conmigo después de terminar la universidad de Aurores, pero eso fue antes de que te dijeran que el había regresado, que el que mato a tu padre había vuelto y estaba atacando a todos, que debías ir a ayudar en la batalla contra el señor oscuro, que podía hacer yo? Te pedí que no me dejaras sola, que te quedaras conmigo que no quería perderte, pero tu me dijiste que no me preocupara que todo iba a salir bien.  
  
Te miré llegar, me acerqué a tu vida   
  
y te dejaste amar   
  
Y ahora resulta que te vas.  
  
Te fuiste con todos los aurores hacia donde debía comenzar la batalla, yo solo me quede mirando como se marchaba el tren que los llevaría a un lugar del cual muy poco regresarían de los cuales yo esperaba que no estuvieras ahí.  
  
Te entregué mi amor, me hiciste dichosa   
  
Y te hice un favor  
  
Y ahora me heredas el dolor  
  
Un día, si me recuerdo que estaba lloviendo y yo estaba en la ventana del despacho de Dumbledor en Hogwarts, yo había ido a ver si tenia noticias de ti y de los demás, quería saber porque tanto misterio sumía a esa batalla, porque ningún medio tenia noticias de ustedes, de cómo estaban.  
  
Él me dijo que no podían decir los sucesos por miedo de que las personas y familiares de los que estaban en la batalla hicieran algo que perjudicara a la seguridad de la sociedad. Yo seguía mirando por la ventana cuando veo que por el camino se acerca una carroza grande de las que utilizaban para trasportar a los Aurores del ejercito, lo primero que hice fue salir corriendo hacia la puerta principal del castillo. Lo que vi me dejo impactada, unos doctores de San Mungo traían a algunos aurores de la batalla, ellos estaban malheridos, algunos parecían muertos otros tenían mucha sangre por todo el cuerpo y otros simplemente tenían cortadas pero nada peor.  
  
Quién iba pensar que un día me habías de abandonar   
  
¿Quién, Quién?  
  
Quién iba pensar que un día por ti iba a llorar   
  
Llorar, llorar, OH, OH, OH, OH, llorar, llorar.  
  
Tuve miedo mucho miedo, pensé que tu eras de los que parecían muertos, comencé a buscarte entre todos, pero en una de esas veo a Seamus y le pregunto por ti y el me responde que tu todavía estabas en al batalla, que estabas bien, que te había sucedido nada todavía. Sentí un alivio muy grande al saber que estabas bien, pero me entristecí porque no regresabas y ya casi estaba perdiendo las esperanzas.  
  
Te entregué mi amor, me hiciste dichosa   
  
Y te hice un favor   
  
Y ahora me heredas el dolor  
  
No se como tuve el valor de preguntarle a Seamus como estaban allá, que era lo que estaba sucediendo, a Él le costo mucho decirme que era lo que en verdad sucedía, pero cuando me lo dijo me quede horrorizada, no podía creer que estuvieras en esas condiciones, no entendía como podías estar en ese lugar, seguramente que si regresabas terminarías con un trauma muy grande, y no se si yo podía soportar eso, era muy doloroso toda lo que estaba sucediendo, me dolía saber que tu y mi mejor amigo estuvieran ahí, me imagine como se sentiría esta ahí y me dio mucho miedo. Quería que regresaras  
  
Te dejaste amar, ajá, y te lo agradezco  
  
en ves de reprochar   
  
Aunque hoy me inunde de llorar.  
  
Luego de esto pasaron unos dos meses mas, hasta que un día recibí una carta de Albus que decía que necesitaba que fuera a Hogwarts, yo salí rápido hacia Hogwarts, no sabia lo que me esperaba allá, le verdad que no lo sabia porque si lo hubiera sabido nunca hubiera ido, llegue a Hogwarts, me dirigí hacia el despacho de Albus, pero en el camino me encontré con Ginny ella venia llorando desconsoladamente y le pregunte que le pasaba ella no me supo decir, solo me dijo que la acompañara y nos dirigimos hacia la enfermería. Cuando llegamos a la enfermería lo único que poda ver era a toda la familia Weasley llorando alrededor de dos camas, me temí lo peor, creo que ahí fue que entendí que era lo que sucedía, era la primera vez que sentía odio, tristeza, amargura, soledad y rencor dentro de mí, camine un poco mas hacia las camas y ahí te vi, acostado con los ojos cerrados la cara pálida y tus labios con un color muy claro y tu cabello despeinado sobre la almohada, no quería creerlo estabas aquí, habías regresado, pero no como yo esperaba. Una lagrima se escaparon de mis ojos no lo podía evitar, todos lloraban tu madre lloraba, tus hermanos también y Ginny lloraba por ti y por su Harry que también estaba como tu. Los dos Estaban, era duro decirlo pero los dos estaban... Muertos. Yo me incline y te susurre en el odio que te amaba, pero no respondiste, luego rocé tus labios con los míos y no me respondiste el beso, no podía creer, de cómo una promesa se puede romper tan fácil y dolorosamente, todo por culpa de un sicópata asesino.  
  
Quién iba pensar que un día me habías de abandonar   
  
¿Quién, Quién?   
  
Quién iba pensar que un día por ti yo iba a llorar  
  
Llorar, llorar, OH, OH, OH, OH, llorar, llorar. Nunca pensé que iba a llorar, siempre creí que íbamos a visir felices, que iba a ver crecer a nuestros hijos junto contigo. Pero no fue así todo cambio, me imaginaba como estaría Ginny ella también esta sufriendo esto que yo estoy pasando, me acerca a ella y le pase mi abrazo sobre su hombro y le dije que debíamos ser fuertes, creo que entendió y me apoyo a mí también. Pero la única cosa que pude hacer en ese momento fue... Llorar  
  
Creo que este fic es triste, me imagino que ya adivinaron quien es la persona que relata la historia y quien es la persona que ama, si no yo se los digo. Es Hermione y la persona que se va osea a quien ella ama es Ron, Ginny ama a Harry (mi pareja favorita.) Así que ya complací a los amantes de las dos parejas. Por favor dejen Reviews 


End file.
